Cold Fire
by Aqua Jock 42
Summary: A one shot of Zutara! Just something i thought up as I went... Please R&R! ... No Flames! ... Zuko hasnt seen Katara in so long. Then she shows up at his campsite.


**JTLYK I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender and never will!!**

**A one shot of Zutara!**

**They're my favorite pairing!**

Cold Fire

Zuko was traveling to the Earth Kingdom after the war. He did not want anyone to know where he was going for some reason. People guessed that he ran away for a while, only to get a vacation. No, he was on a search, a search for a girl that he loved. He was on a search for Katara.

Zuko was sleeping in a small brown tent with only a pallet to comfort him. Then, he suddenly heard a crack of a twig. "Who's there?" he asked sitting up. He plunged his fist forward and shot fire at the place where he heard the noise. The fire immediately disappeared. He went wide eyed and stood up. He shot about ten or more shots of fire and, as they did before, they disappeared. He then heard the most soothing and softest voice he had ever heard.

"You really are going to firebend at me?" Zuko lowered his stance. He saw Katara step out from the darkness behind a tree. At first he didn't know who it was, but when she stepped into the light, joy rushed through his body. He ran toward her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck a few times before looking up at her face.

Katara's hair loopies were out. Zuko held her head in his hands. She looked into his eyes with passion and shock that he was so excited to see her. They had not seen each other since he became Fire Lord and that was at least a year ago. "I knew you would come searching for me. I knew it… I knew it," Katara whispered.

Once again, Zuko wrapped his arms around her. She did the same. They took in the embrace as if it were a long bath after not having bathed in over a thousand years. They stood there for quite some time before speaking. With their bodies still pressed against each other, they spoke in soft and calming voices.

"Where have you been all this time?" Zuko asked, feeling disappointed that he didn't come to look for her sooner. He still didn't know where she had been for the last year, so that was of no point at all.

"I've been traveling the world. I heard some Fire Nation citizens talking about how you were nowhere to be found. I knew exactly where you were. They said you were on your way to the Earth Kingdom. I know the path you take to get here so I figured I'd stop by."

"Where's Aang? And Toph? And Sokka and them?" he asked looking at my face again.

"We were all at Ba Sing Se when I found out you were here. I snuck out earlier tonight."

They stared at each other, thinking about how this was real. They then went inside Zuko's tent to talk. They had quite a long conversation about all of the good times they had together… and all the bad ones. They were sitting right next to each other. Almost touching shoulder to shoulder. They laughed and talked some more when it suddenly became silent. They looked at each other again. Zuko leaned in and gave Katara a kiss right on the mouth.

"Zuko…"

"What? Didn't you want me to?"

"I did but… but… what about Mai?"

"Mai? She went to the other side of the Fire Nation to live with her family. She is long gone."

"Good," Katara mumbled. They leaned in and gave each other another kiss.

Katara had fallen asleep in Zuko's lap when they heard footsteps and somebody calling Katara's name. There was only a dim light of the sun starting to rise. The day had just begun. Right when Sokka walked in the tent, she got up off of his lap and blushed as Sokka started freaking out and pointing from Zuko to Katara again. Zuko just stared at him with a sly smile on his face.

Sokka fainted and Katara used her healing powers to awaken him. As he awoke, he sat up and said, "Katara, I thought I just saw…"

"You did see," Zuko mumbled from behind her.

"Oh, well… um I guess I'll just leave you two alone then," he said in a cocky tone.

"That would be good," Katara grumbled as she helped him up. She pushed him out of the tent and she did not see her brother for the next six years.

* * *

Katara and Zuko went back to the fire nation palace, only to get deeper in a relationship. After six long years, they were old enough to get married. … So, they did. They lived a long, happy life together.

Aang, however, did not show up at the wedding. …

**Help me!!!!!!!! I need ideas for the sequel!!!!!!!!!! Even though it's not that great, I still want a sequel!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help!!!!!!!**


End file.
